


After Midnight

by dear_ida



Series: isak and even: domestic bits [4]
Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: A little angst, D/s undertones, Future Fic, M/M, New Year's Eve, and a lot of soft, even works as a waiter, i fully blame gee for that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 10:38:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13246455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dear_ida/pseuds/dear_ida
Summary: Even's bitter about having to work New Year's Eve. Seeing his boy makes it better.





	After Midnight

**Author's Note:**

> Happy New Year!!!! I hope you all had a wonderful New Year and were not stuck working. Or even if you were, got to enjoy it.
> 
> I wrote this in around 3 hours to please excuse the many many mistakes it's bound to have with a simple read-through.
> 
> Also the restaurant Even works at does exist and was open until midnight but I decided not to name it in the fic. So does the harbour for fireworks. :)

Even is a normally calm and rational person, it takes a lot to get under his skin. He can count the number of times in his life on two hands when he was really well and truly pissed off at someone or something.

But tonight, he’s _seething_. He cannot think of a moment in his life when he was more pissed off then he is right now. As he moves around tables of the restaurant watching the sun dip behind the buildings across the street and blanket the city in darkness. 

He brings a stack of menus over to a family that just came through the door and were settled into a booth by their hostess, plastering on a charming smile as he greets them kindly. 

“I’ll be back in a few minutes for drink orders,” he tells them, before moving on to collect the orders for the next table.

His night passes with a blur but it does nothing to quell his anger the slightest. It’s reaching 22:00 when his phone buzzes in his jeans pocket. He scouts the large dining space with his eyes, all seems pretty calm right now, so he shuffles over to his co-worker and mutters an excuse to use the washroom before ducking into the hallway for staff and exiting the back door of the restaurant.

It’s fucking freezing out. Even’s not sure _why_ he didn’t just lock himself up in the washroom, as he pulls up Isak’s contact and hits call.

The ringer comes through twice before Isak picks up.

“Evy?” 

In an instant, all of Even’s irritation ebbs away, sinking down his body, into the slushy snow beneath his feet.

“Hi baby,” he responds softly, “is everything alright?” 

He hears shuffling on the other end and figures Isak is either moving around in bed or getting ready to go out.

Both thoughts make his heart clench.

“Hmm yeah, I just wanted to call you and let you know I’m going out,” more shuffling, “just to Jonas’ to chill and play video games." 

Even is silent for a moment, “okay.”

“Sorry,” Isak starts, “I should have just texted you, I’m sure it’s busy, I just wanted...” Even can envision the blush creeping up face, “I wanted to hear your voice.”  


God, Even needs a cigarette, maybe he’ll bum one off a co-worker later.

“Even, are you there? Are you okay?” _Fuck_.

“Shit, sorry baby, yes I’m here,” he pauses, “and I’m so glad you called sweetheart, I wanted to hear your voice too.” He can practically see Isak preening from the other end of the phone; his boy loves praise.

“Okay, I’m going to go, I know you have to get back to work,” Isak says sadly and Even’s heart clenches for the umpteenth time in the phone call. 

“Alright baby, be safe, text me when you get to Jonas’.” Isak agrees and they end the call. 

Even slumps back against the brick wall and closes his eyes. His fingers are starting to sting from the cold and the tip of his nose has gone numb. He clenches his fists and opens them again, trying to push circulation through his fingers and get rid of some of the irritation that begins creeping up inside him again. 

Figuring that he should get back inside before he freezes some really necessary bits off, he pockets his phone in his jeans beneath his black apron and goes back inside. 

He couldn’t have been gone more than ten minutes and no one questions where he went, as he moves back into the main dining space to scope out the room. His co-worker he dismissed himself to, sidles up beside him with an amused grin.

“The guy at table 4 is on his way to getting tanked and his girlfriend is looking more pissed by the minute.” Even looks over to the table to see that, indeed, a pretty blonde woman is clutching the stem of her wine glass tightly and scowling deeply at her boyfriend across the table from her. 

Even’s heart squeezes, the scowl reminds him of Isak’s; when his boy is not getting want he wants from someone (i.e: usually Even) and he huffs about their apartment in socked feet stomping every once in a while, to get Even’s attention. 

_I’ve really lost it_. Even thinks, to be seeing his boyfriends face in that of some stranger.

“Anyway, can you watch my table?” his co-worker's voice pulls him from his thoughts, “I’m going to grab a quick smoke out back.” Even agrees with a quick wave of his hand, eyes moving around the room. His co-worker thanks him quickly before taking off. 

He looks outside through the large glass windows of the entryway. Very few people are milling about on the street; he knows the major busy areas are a little further down from here so it’s not at all odd. A few couples walk by, pressed in close to each other to fight off the cold and wind. Even thinks of Isak; his boy is always cold and is now riding the subway and walking the streets alone to his friend’s house, when normally the younger boy his pressing into him, stealing his body heat. 

Even sighs inaudibly and glances up at the clock above the entrance doors. It’s minutes away from 23:00, perhaps he was out and talking to Isak longer than he thought. Oh well.

He wasn’t originally supposed to be working tonight. Had he willingly scheduled himself to work it, he probably wouldn’t be so fucking pissed off right now. But he wasn’t scheduled to work, in fact, he and Isak had planned out their New Years Eve plans weeks ago. They both anticipated this night to go completely different from its current events. 

They were going to go to a fancy place, sort of like Even’s workplace, ironically. Even was going to wine and dine his baby boy and take him to see the fireworks by the water and kiss him deep at midnight. Then he was going to take Isak home and fuck him all night; make his boy cry from pleasure and forget his own name. 

But a last-minute fuck up with the staff schedule and he got a call at 9 in the morning from his manager begging him to cover. He was ready to say no, flat out, but Isak had overheard the conversation and pulled him aside to convince him to take it. His boy was too sweet; said his manager sounded so desperate and that they could just celebrate New Years together tomorrow, in bed. _We could use the money_ , Even had thought. He had a purchase he really wanted to put it towards. So, he reluctantly agreed and jotted down the hours between loud exclamations of gratitude from his overly stressed out manager. 

So maybe, perhaps, he had willingly accepted the shift with some bribing from Isak, but that didn’t make him any less bitter or any less irrationally irritated and jealous of all the patrons of the restaurant happily enjoying the last day of 2017. 

Even saw his co-worker coming back down the hallway and figured it was safe to move his way over to the pick-up counter and loiter there for a bit. They were just about to dish out the last call meals of the night. Things were finally started to dwindle down and the last few remaining customers were just calling for dessert. He stole a quick glance at the clock again 23:28; his co-worker took a longer smoke break than he thought. 

As time inched closer to midnight, the kitchen closed down and all the staff came into the main dining space to wish the remaining patrons a Happy New Year together. Some waiters handed out noise-makers and party hats and the chief staff member came out with a bottle of champagne to pop at midnight. Even stood beside his fellow waiters when the countdown began. He could feel his phone buzzing in his pocket with messages; probably from a few of his Uni friends already plastered and lost on the concept of time, sending out premature ‘happy new years’. 

As the clock struck midnight and the champagne was popped to the tune of loud cheers and well-wishes, Even could hear his phone begin to ring. Isak. He smiled at his co-workers and quickly excused himself to the back with another excuse for a quick bathroom break. He only made it to the end of the hall before he picked up the call. 

“Babe?” he answered quietly, left hand cupped to his ear to drown out the loud cheering of patrons and staff. 

“Meet me at the harbour by City Hall,” Isak said, “Happy New Year” and then promptly hung up. 

Even pulled back his phone, staring at the screen with a frown. His phone buzzed with more texts and one from Magnus and Jonas popped up seconds from each other. 

_**Magnus** _

[00:03]

_HajpynW YeaRR evennn!!!_

_**Jonas** _

[00:03]

_Happy New Year man! Isak said to meet him at the harbour!_

Even snorts at Magnus’ text and sends them both a quick new year wish. He pockets his phone and slips off his apron, tossing it in the staff lounge before making his way back into the main space.

The patrons have all left and the few remaining staff members are wiping down tables. He goes to grab a towel to help out when his manager rushes over. 

“Even thank you for today! Really, you saved us.” Even smiles politely at his manager and picks up a towel. 

“Oh no, no, you’re done, head out!” she takes the towel from him and pushes him towards the front doors. 

He stops, confused, “what? Are you sure?” she smiles brightly, tiredly. Even’s heart pangs a little for her, she really could use a break. 

“Of course, I mean I guess you should grab your coat first,” she laughs at her own joke realizing she was escorting him out without any of his belongings, “but yeah kiddo, go ahead, Happy New Year!” 

Even stands there a moment and then shrugs, he grabs his stuff from his locker and slips on his coat and hat. He walks out the doors with a quick well-wish to his co-workers, into the cold winter night. He begins walking in the direction of the tram but he quickly comes to a stop when he remembers.

The harbour.

He turns around and heads in the opposite direction towards the harbour. It’s a five-minute walk through the main city centre and his long legs get him there faster.

It’s much busier around City Hall, locals and tourists coming from watching the fireworks and some still milling about and chatting. Even pulls his phone from his jeans pocket and calls Isak.

He picks up after the first ring. 

“Hey,” he sounds happy. It warms Even’s heart.

“Hey love, where are you?”

“I’m right by the water, closest to the empty pier.” Even spins around and looks in the direction Isak has given him. It’s dark, even with the street lights, but he can make out a slim, tall figure standing by said pier on his phone. 

Even’s smile grows as he moves in the direction of the figure. All the irritation from his long night dissipates into the cold night air as he comes face to face with his beautiful boy, all bundled up and red-nosed.

“Hi,” Isak says shyly, pocketing his phone. He allows Even to pull him in close and they hug for a moment. They then pull away just an inch for Even to lean down and plant a tender kiss to the smaller boy’s lips. Isak smiles, eyes watering from the cold as he leans up to give Even a peck in return. 

“I’m sorry you had to work,” he says quietly, “but I don’t care that it’s not midnight anymore, my new year began only when I got to see you.”

Even brings his hand up to stroke across Isak’s pink cheek, “I like that baby, my new year didn’t begin until I saw you either.” He kisses Isak deep, humming softly against his lips and Isak pulls back with a laugh, the vibration making him tingle. 

Even pulls him in close again and they revel in each other’s body heat. 

“Happy New Year,” Isak mumbles into his shoulder. 

Even kisses behind his ear, pulling his hat down further over his curls, “Happy New Year.”

Isak sighs happily in his arms and pulls back, “now, about those New Years plans. We may not be able to do the fancy restaurant at this hour, but maybe the other stuff…?” he trails off, giving Even a mischievous grin. 

Even waggles his brows, “I think I can make good on that bit.” Isak laughs.

He takes Isak by the waist and leads him away from the pier, huddling in close, they head for home.


End file.
